Worms Forts: Under Siege/Deathmatch Challenges
''Worms Forts: Under Siege'' has 10 Deathmatch Challenges, simply called "The Trials" in-game. Unlike the Deathmatch Challenges in Worms 3D, Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, these Challenges are not time-based, which means that they do not require you to finish within a certain amount of time. Deathmatch Challenge 1 This is the first deathmatch. You will receive plenty of weapons and buildings. In this deathmatch, everyone receives an equal amount of 4 worms. *Enemy Team: Bodyguards Deathmatch Challenge 2 The second deathmatch. Like Deathmatch 1, you receive plenty of weapons and buildings. However, there are some unowned buildings in the landscape, which you can claim. Everyone receives an equal amount of 4 worms again. * Enemy Team: Players Deathmatch Challenge 3 The third deathmatch has a medieval theme. This time, you will receive a bit less of weapons and buildings. Again, everyone gets an equal amount of 4 worms. * Enemy Team: Heretics Deathmatch Challenge 4 In this deathmatch, you will start with no weapons (excluding your special weapon), but you have twice as much ammo of buildings. This is like Shopper Scheme, you have to collect weapons from Crate. The difficulty of this deathmatch is random, and the enemy team has more worms than you. *Enemy Team: Gardeners Deathmatch Challenge 5 The enemy in this deatchmatch hass already constructed a massive fort, which means that they have an advantage. But the good news is that you will have plenty of weapons and buildings. You will start with less worms that the opponent. *Enemy Team: Samurai Deathmatch Challenge 6 You get plenty of weapons, buildings and worms. However, in this deathmatch, the enemy has two Strongholds to start with. It is your choice whether you want to destroy both strongholds or kill the enemy worms. *Enemy Team: Builders Deathmatch Challenge 7 In this deathmatch, both you and the enemy have two strongholds to start with. You will have plenty of weapons and buildings again, but you will not receive the same amount of worms, as the enemy will outnumber you. If you have luck and you are fully prepared, you can go there and raise some hell! *Enemy Team: Scholars Deathmatch Challenge 8 Like Deathmatch 2, there are some unowned buildings in the landscape. You will receive plenty of weapons and buildings. The enemy worms only have a Keep built on the side of their Stronghold. You have your choice between destroying the Stronghold or the enemy worms. *Enemy Team: Sensei Deathmatch Challenge 9 This is the second last deathmatch. Both teams will receive a plenty of weapons, buildings and an equal amount of worms. Unlike the opponent, your team does not have Citadel. Beware of the fact that the enemy have a great accuracy, so watch your back! *Enemy Team: Clergy Deathmatch Challenge 10 Well, you have passed 9 deathmatches. Now, you are standing across your last obstacle. In this deathmatch, things are going to change a lot. As for one, you have no buildings in your inventory, because you got a fort built already. However, there is one huge disadventage: everything is connected to one Tower! That means you got a weak link to protect. As for weapons, you only have tier 2 weapons and your special weapon. You have a weapon factory in your fort, and the chance for drop of building crates are at 50 %. The enemy has two Strongholds once again, so if you are ready, let the final battle begin! *Enemy Team: Legion Gallery D1.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 1 D2.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 2 D3.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 3 D4.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 4 D5.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 5 D6.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 6 D7.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 7 D8.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 8 D9.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 9 D10.jpg|Deathmatch Challenge 10 Unlockables *You will unlock Armageddon as well as the Fortopedia information about the weapon. Category:Worms Forts: Under Siege